The present disclosure relates generally to data streams within power transmission systems and, more specifically, to systems and methods for detecting, correcting, and validating bad data in data streams originating from phasor measurement units (PMU) within power transmission systems.
In some known electrical power transmission systems, PMU's measure values such as current and voltage at a point within the transmission system. These values are collected and transmitted from the PMU to a centralized system, such as a phasor data concentrator (PDC), through a communications channel such as a data network. Such data assists operators of power transmission systems in analyzing system conditions and overall system stability. However, errors may occur during collection or transmission of the data which may present erroneous, missing, or otherwise non-accurate data, i.e., “bad-data anomalies,” within the PMU's data stream to the PDC. If these anomalies in the data stream are not noticed or accounted for, operators may take improper actions.